Nauru, the What?
by novamoon
Summary: Nauru is here! But no one knows who the little country is... After some bonding though, they may be too close. Oc x Various
1. Intro to Nauru

Introduction to Nauru

* * *

Hello! I'm Nauru, a very small island.

I have dark brown hair and black-purple eyes. Since not too many people know about me, go ahead and search me up on Wikipedia or any other resource to look things up with!

AN: This is going to be Nauru x various. If you guys want, I will write a story based off the history of Nauru.


	2. Nauru, the Small

Nauru, the Small

* * *

After working all day on trying to repair my island, I remembered that there was a meeting tomorrow. Knowing I would need to look decent, I abandoned my clothes and took a shower from the imported water.

*the next day*

I left my country on my one plane and flew to Moscow, where the meeting was taking place. I admired every country I flew over thinking "They must be less lonely than I am, richer too." The meeting place was grand. In my cloak I cover myself with in public I felt so underdressed. However, I still went in and took my place at the large table.

It wasn't long before the host country, Russia, walked up to me and asked "You will become one da? You are so little. Smaller than Latvia! What country are you, little one?" "I'm Nauru. I'm an island." I replied. My big brother, Australia , told me not to tell others too much about myself. "I'm Russia, da?" He said checking to make sure I knew him. I did and after a little while of chatting before and after the meeting, he brought me to his house.

A couple days after knowing each other, Russia got curious. He had only seen me with my face hidden. I guess he thought because I hardly talked like Japan, I was a man. We were inseparable, though and when he saw me at one of the world meetings, he took away my cloak. After 'observing' my body he said "You are girl." I nodded while gesturing at him to give me my cloak. He gave my a hug, and a kiss on the cheek and then took care of me like a father would.

I got used to him being around so much, however, I never noticed how close he would get to me when other countries were around. Or that when he tucked me into bed that sometimes he would grab my breasts, or at least rub his hands in that area. I just thought that was just what Russia does, but no. He wanted me.

After a couple years Russia got back from a war. Exhausted he pulled me with him to his room. Laid me down on his bed and took off his scarf and coat. Leaving him in only a tank shirt and his gray pants. His smile turned to a smirk as he took away my clothes. Not knowing what was happening I gave Russia a hug. In return I got a pat on the head and a long kiss. He seemed to be playing with my body. As Australia had told me once "Always follow the one in charge." Doing as I remembered Australia told me, I played with Russia as well.

After playing with Russia, until I felt tired I fell asleep. All I remember hearing him say before that was "Get some rest, little one. It was fun, even for a small country like you."


	3. Nauru, the Forgotten

Nauru, the forgotten

* * *

Dear diary,

Today, I went in for a job interview. I got kicked out. Apparently, the person who signed me up for the meeting forgot about putting me on the list of people trying to get a job there. Way to go, forgetting me. Everyone seems to be good at doing that.

~ Nauru

Normally, I wouldn't have even tried. Everything I need my brother sends me. But, I felt like I need to do something. Find some notoriety. Or someone to talk to. Knowing the magic alcohol has, I went into a bar. Unknown to me this bar was filled with the meanest thugs, the dirtiest perverts, and more. However, I needed to get away.

After finding a seat at a bar stool, I noticed a man sitting next to me. Watching me. Drinking beer and staring. After a few minutes, he said, "I am zhe AWESOME Prussia! But you my call me Gilbert. What's your name?" Is he a country? Better not to ask I suppose. "Nauru. If you want you can call me Anubumin. Anubumin Ebok." I replied using my human name. "Zhanks, but, no zhanks. So Nauru, are you by any chance a nation?" "Yes, a very small one. What about yourself?" I stated. "Zhe, awesome me vas a country. Heck, I should still be one! Zhe world needs more awesome countries!" Prussia said. After that, we continued to talk and share our world views with each other.

By the time the bar was closed we were both terribly drunk. Knowing it was easier for us to stay at the closest house that we owned, we ended up at Prussia's younger brother's house. Sort of, we ended up being sent away to the basement.

Prussia looked around his familiar room, and grabbed my arm. After that he brought me to his bed where he handcuffed me to the bedpost. When that was done, he placed me in revealing clothes, and put me through a cycle of pain and pleasure, which I wouldn't remember.

The next day was a hangover like no other, even though the day was forgotten between the two of us right then, I know that we will be remembered by each other. The two forgotten countries.


End file.
